tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Brian Kurtz
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have TV Database Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sarah Manley Thank you. Bessantonm2 (talk) 17:12, August 10, 2013 (UTC)Bess Molenda Main page update? Greetings! I notice that the main page here is sort of out of whack where the ad is concerned when not viewed in monobook... I'm just checking in to see if you'd be open to working out some kind of compromise. Not trying to change anything, or override the look you have going, just wanted to touch base with you on this issue. Thank you for your time! :) :http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/xraydeltaone/images/b/b2/Siggy4.png @''' (profile)•(talk)•( ) 23:42, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Admin Hi Brian, I'm Wikia staff and an admin on movies.wikia.com and music.wikia.com and recently came across this wikia. I'd love to help you out here with all the new fall tv show content, would you be interested in having me as an Admin? Please let me know your thoughts/questions, etc. Peter 19:38, September 19, 2013 (UTC) New series pages Just a heads-up, I'm planning to add pages for a few new shows. I will attempt to follow the existing series layout as closely as I can with the information available. :http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/xraydeltaone/images/b/b2/Siggy4.png '''@ (profile)•(talk)•( ) 07:59, September 27, 2013 (UTC) ::Sure thing, S.H.I.E.L.D. is all yours. Not sure if you generally use other wikias for info, but if so don't forget about Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Wikia. :http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/xraydeltaone/images/b/b2/Siggy4.png @''' (profile)•(talk)•( ) 18:04, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Who are you Brian Since Jem's My favorite Soap Opera I'm Even Including the Cast From the John Chu Live Action 2016 Movie Of Course Nothing Will Ever Beat the Legendary Christy Marx Anne Byrant Wally Burr Samantha Newark Britta Phillips Cathianne Blore and Ellen Gernfield Cartoon Version the Whole Franchise Will Be on 2 Of You're Sites From Justin Light Adam Bunnell This Is Justin aka 68.1.21.156 1 of You're Editors I Miss Spelled Ellen Bernfield and Put Ellen Gernfield By Mistalk on the Last Statement Talikng About My Soap Opera Jem Can You Please Fix the Spelling For Me Since There's No Way I Can Edit It Since This Page Comes To a Blanc Page Instead of the Messages So the Co Editors Can Fix their Mistakes Brian Could Do Me A Favor Of Putting Logos on Some Favorite Franchises on all the Site that I've Helped You With They Include Jem Monster High Atomic Betty,Growing Up Creepie Ninja Turtles Scooby Doo Kim Possible Totally Spies PS I Would But I'M Busy With My Own Stuff to Help the Coolest Sites Ever the Legendary Brain Kurt Sites Tv Database and Both Headhunters and If Not That's Okay You'll Be Able To To It One Day From Justin 68.1.21.156 I'm Not Rushing or Bossing You and Nice Guys Like Me Don't Boss Or Rush We Just Ask Or Small Favors You You can Take You're time It's Just A Small Favorite From A Straight For Everything Person Who's Like's to Stare/Look/Idolize the Girl Creatures Because He's Guy Of Over 3000 Female Crushes and Guy Who Like Mainly Action Therefore I'm Straight For everything Even Though I Like 7 Main Franchises Of Couse I've Got 70 Or 100's Of Franchises that I Love From You're Best Editor Justin Light Adam Bunnell 68.1.21.156 Brian 174.76.116.114 That Was My Original Editor Name Before I Became a Full Time Editor and Before I Recreated the Jem Page and Made into 100s Of Catergoiries From Justin 68.1.21.156 aka A Wikia Contributor Even Back Then I Had Some Things To Help the Site Now I Just Like You a Full Time Editing Legend By Now With Over 500 Things on Almost all you're 3 Most Popular Sites Database and Headhunter Sites Brian Could You the Most Powerful Internet Editor With 10 Or Different Wiki's in All Do Me a Big Favor Since I Don't an Email Could You Ask the Mediamass Site One Of My Favorite Sites To Add All the Singer of My Favorite Franchises Jem Monster High Atomic Betty,Growing Up Creepie Ninja Turtles Scooby Doo Kim Possible Totally Spies Especially Jem's Britta Phillips/Ellen Bernfield/Gordon Grody Monster High's Angela Dusico/Madison Beer/Ewa Farna Atomic Betty's Tajja Isen Growing Up Creepie's Samantha Lombardi Scooby Doo's Jennifer Hale/Jane Wiedlin/Kimberly Brooks/Grey Delisle Kim Possible's Christina Milian Ninja Turtles's Chuck Lorre Totally Spies's Miranda Moonbaby Cooper Their Legends and Culture to Cartoons I Play Their Music All the Time After All the Site Takes For Ever To Update and it Needs More Cartoons,Songs Franchises and Legends the Good Thing You Don't Do Alot Because They Will Take Care Of It and If Not That's Okay too I Would Also Be Glad If You Could Ask the Original MediaMass Site To Add All the Actors,Composers,Writers,Producers/Singers the Digimon/Justice League/Sabrina Teenage Witch/Halloweentown/Big Wolf On Campus/ScaryGod Mother/My Babysitter's a Vampire Franchises From Justin Ps that Other Favor Was Also By Me that Will Give the Culture Site 14 all Together Combining the 2 Favors After Hallo Scary Season is Here Media Needs to Get More Spooky Cookies Like Wouldn't It Be Cool If Mediamass Had Both Legendary Sabrina Hart Sisters Melissa Joan Hart and Emily Hart on the Same Site I would Also See Halloweentown Legend Kimberly J Brown Digimon's Iconic Original Singer Paul Gordon and The King Of Batman Voices Kevin Conroy Batman For 20 Years ,other Sabrina's Britt Mckillip Who's Also in Scary Godmother the Very 1st Sabrina Even Before the HART sisters Jane Webb in the 1970's Big Wolf on Campus Actor/Singer Danny Smith and the Sabrina Singer and 5th greatest cartoon singer Secrets Of A Witch Cast My Spell on You's Bridgette Hammers aka the Legendary infamous Sexy Words '''Here's the situation I'm a combination But you, you! Oh, you know Where Am I Now I'mean Even You Tube Has Alot of Stuff and Versions of that Song Emily Hart 1990's Sabrina Cartoon Theme that B*Witched Did Also Needs To Me Part Of Culture http://en.mediamass.net/cultureBrian the Mediamass Site Website Is en.mediamass.net Media Mass is a parody news site best known for debunking celebrity rumors that never Actually circulated. The fictional celebrity death hoaxes and Legendary For the Being 1st Site to Have Everything Culture Even Songs and Books the 1st Site To Create Selected Filmographies/Everything about Every Legend Celebrity Outthere Of Course It Only Exists on the Internet Outside the Web It Doesn't Exist that's the Reason Why It's 1 Of My Favorite Sites It's Index Includes Home People Culture World Sport Celebrity Birthdays Contact/Countries From Justin Brian Kurtz Later This Afternoon 5PM I'll Be Tributing My Own Mediamass Version Of the Beetlejuice Cartoon and it's 2 Most Legendary Stars Stephen Quimette Who's Known For His Michael Keaton Impressions Who Has Long Cartoon/Movie Internet Movie Database List and Is A /Director/Stage Actor/Musician Alyson Court is a Legendary Child Star/Video Game Star The Comfy Couch and the Resident Evil Game Franchise it's 1 of my Favorite Shows/Cartoons and Alyson's My Favorite Canadian/My Favorite Lydia Deetz Even Sexier than Winona Ryders Stephen as Beetlejuice in His Michael Voice Cracks Me Up When He Screams or Jokes His Version is a Billion Times Funnier than Keaton nooffense I Love Micheal Keaton Too But Stephen Hid Make the Cartoon Version the Funniest Cartoon Ever IT'S Perfect For 1 Of My Fav Holidays Halloween Proposal for TV Database Wiki Hello! This past week my wiki was added to the TV Database Wiki by Wikia Staff. Since then, I have dedicated time to it providing missing information and editing pages to update or correct existing information. (It's my nature to ride the wind while it's still whirling.) One Admin alone cannot stay on top of a database wiki that constantly grows with additional wikis and new pages within existing wikis. So I propose this idea: Create an Admin dedicated to supervise an individual TV Database wiki. The person does not need to also be made a bureaucrat of the database, but as an Admin he/she can respond to problems and requests within the database wiki they supervise. :Qualification for becoming a TV Database wiki Admin: The person should already hold the position of Admin in their own Wikia tv show wiki -- which means that they are not only trusted editors of a wiki, but editors who already have extensive knowledge about the subject of a database wiki. If the person is an Admin of more than one Wikia wiki and is willing to supervise more than one database wiki, it would be up to the TV Database bureaucrat to decide if it would be a good idea to do so. Examples that have led me to make this proposal: the pile of candidate pages for deletion just pile higher with every new page (see Category:Candidates for deletion); actor pages that have the wrong actor image stay uncorrected even after it has been pointed out in the comments (see Maren Jensen of Battlestar Galactica). I do not mean to rock the boat or step on toes and I hope this is not how my proposal is taken. My only interest is in what would be best in the long run for the TV Database Wiki because it is an awesome project. Thank you for the opportunity to offer this proposal. Virago a-go-go (talk) 02:18, October 12, 2014 (UTC)